Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to hydrocarbon production using artificial lift, and, more particularly, to a technique for stress calculations at any depth for sucker rod pumping systems.
Description of the Related Art
To obtain production fluids (e.g., hydrocarbons), a wellbore is drilled into the earth to intersect a productive formation. Upon reaching the productive formation, pumps can be used in wells to help bring production fluids from the productive formation to a wellhead located at the surface. This is often referred to as providing artificial lift, as the reservoir pressure may be insufficient for the production fluid to reach the surface on its own (i.e., natural lift).
The production of oil with a sucker-rod pump is common practice in the oil and gas industry. An oil well generally comprises a casing, a string of smaller steel pipe inside the casing and generally known as the tubing, a pump at the bottom of the well, and a string of steel rod elements, commonly referred to as sucker rods, within the tubing and extending down into the pump for operating the pump. Various devices as are well known in the art are provided at the top of the well for reciprocating the sucker rod to operate the pump.